Murder Is Overrated (Unless Its the Devil)
by Alaya123
Summary: Castiel wasn't just any angel. He had no connection with Heaven other than the monthly kill list he is ordered to complete. But when he has to stop a fellow hunter of Dean and Sam Winchester what does he do? He helps them try to stop Lucifer from battling Michael and destroying the Earth. BAMF!Cas (as always 3) No slash, S5 not!fallen!Cas


**Title: **Murder Is Overrated (Unless Its the Devil)

**Author: **Alaya123

**Rating: **T for language. Its a wider variety of words (want to add that just to be sure)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters or a whole lot of people would be alive.

**Warnings: **Set in S5, but Castiel is not fallen and far from it. He comes to help them eventually

**A/N: **Just to be clear now, all angel still have the same powers they did on the show; but in this book I just added some more to it**. **I also am trying to keep Castiel is characters, he just has a completely different background and meets the Winchesters in a completely different way. But I also am going to have a twist so that he acts completely different from his thoughts. He thinks like Castiel, but he keeps up an act to keep everyone from thinking he was soft-hearted or whatever. I'm sorry if that confuses some of you! This story starts off a little weird, I had written it a long time ago and forgot where I was going with it so I'm trying to keep what I had and change as little as I can. Excuse the title too please, I am awful at them! So on with the story!

* * *

Each angel had their gift, something they were created to do. But no two angels has the same gift at the same time. Some were things as innocent as making sure a certain plant grew in a certain place. Others however, were very much more violent. Like Castiel's 'gift.' He was gifted with killing. He could kill anything with a thought. Even other angels—_archangels _as well. Because of that, he was ranked an archangel of the highest order. The only thing Castiel could not kill with a glance was God Himself.

But many more skills came with the gift, if he didn't want to kill his target. All angels had similar secondhand abilities. Some just weren't as powerful as others. Castiel was skilled in hand to hand or wielding sword or knives. He could cause excruciating pain to any species with a simple wave of the hand. He could make anything cower in fear at his presence if he so pleased. Just a slight show of his power was enough to make anything run away whimpering. That was to just name a few.

Castiel was an archangel, but he had no connection to Heaven or what it did without him. He only have a new list appear to him every month for new assignments.

He didn't enjoy his job. Each angel's job was based off their gift. Castiel was given a list of names—names of people who needed to die before they messed up their angels' 'bigger picture' of things. That was what Castiel was doing right now. He was going after a hunter by the name of Jesse Blalock. He was attempting to find a spell to time-travel back to save his girlfriend who has recently died of a hunt. This wouldn't have been so bad, but that particular death _needed _to happen and couldn't be reversed.

Castiel flew over to the house where Jesse was currently gathering his supplies for the spell. Castiel appeared in the room with a flutter of wings. "Jesse," he said, voice low and dangerous. He didn't enjoy seeing the fear in his victim's face, but he had to make sure they knew the consequences even if they were about to die.

"W-what? Who a-are you?"

"I am Castiel. You cannot bring back Brianna. Her passing was meant to be and _cannot _be undone," Castiel growled while stepping forward; the floor creaking beneath his weight. It was all an act, Castiel knew that. No one else needed to know that though. Jesse backed up one step for each of Castiel's. "No! I have to have her. S-She . . . I love her! I can't just leave her like that!"

"She is in Heaven. Now stop this immediately or I will have to destroy you." Before Jesse could answer with a pathetic plea the wooden door creaked open revealing two tall men. Both seeing the newcomer immediately lifted their guns. "Who are you?!" The shorter one asked.

Castiel threw his head back for an evil bark of laughter. "You think those puny things will do any good against _me? _Humans! So bold when in reality you are utterly pathetic!"

The shorter man stormed up to Castiel pointing the demon blade in his face. "Alright you have two seconds to tell me who or what the hell you are or I will shove this blade up your ass," he threatened. In a millisecond Castiel had the knife in his hand and Dean pinned underneath his shoe. The other two hunters in the room made no move to help, but stood ready to jump in action if needed. Castiel leaned down closer the human's ear. "I think you should show me some respect, _human. _You don't have the capability to understand what I can and _will _do to you if you don't," he growled.

"Oh what are you? Another angel dick I bet. Lemme tell you this buddy, you guys aren't that scary, and I've seen the worst of you," Dean smirked despite his current position. For some reason that statement angered Castiel. Castiel flipped Dean around and grabbed up shirt collar with one hand before lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. He showed a small bit of his true power to the human, making his eyes go wide. "Let me tell _you _that you have met the worst. The worst is the one standing right in front of you _right now. _I am not part of heaven even if I am an archangel. I have no connection to what they do right now, all I know is that I am ordered to kill the ones disrupting the true balance and as of right now that is _you!_" Castiel knew that was technically a bluff but the human would never be able to tell. "I was sent here to kill Jesse, so if you will let me get to my business I can leave and never see you mud monkeys again."

Castiel released Dean and turned to Jesse only to receive a bullet in the back seconds later. He turned stormy eyes to the tallest person in the room. With a lazy wave of his hand he had the man on the ground in a bloody heap. "Oh my God, Sam!" The other man exclaimed. He ran over to the now dead Sam and hugged him in close, tears visible in his eyes. "S-Sam . . . No . . . _No! _You son of a bitch! He was only trying to protect his friend!"

"Dean!" Jesse spoke for the first time since the two men arrived.

Dean got right into the archangel's face, face full of rage. "Fix him. You said your an archangel so fix him. _Right now!_"

"I will fix him, but you must not bring Brianna back. Either her life or Sam's. If you try to bring Brianna back again I will kill Sam and Jesse," Castiel threatened.

"Fine! Whatever! Just bring. Him. Back!" Castiel walked over the Sam to see the extent of his injuries. He had a broken neck, fried brain, and at least 50 other broken bones; many poking through the skin, causing the blood. At least the death was quick. With a simple touch Sam was healed and woke up immediately.

"W-What happened?" Once he realized Castiel was in his face and not Dean he immediately slid back until he hit the wall. Dean ran up to Sam and gave him a hug. He deserved it.

Dean turned to face Castiel. "Castiel? If your supposedly 'the worst' that means you can beat Lucifer right?"

The archangel nodded. "Yes, I could defeat him as easily as what I did to Sam. I was made to do these things. But why would I need to do that? Lucifer is locked away," Castiel said.

"Man you really have been out of the loop. You know your angel buddies up there have a full on apocalypse going on and Michael and Lucifer are gonna duke it out down here. I hope you at least know what _that _means," answered Dean.

_No, _Castiel thought. _They couldn't destroy the Earth. It's meant to be loved and not used as a battle ground to be destroyed at will._

"What would you have me do?" Castiel asked.

"Well . . . " Dean stopped, choosing a way to word the next phrase carefully. "If you came with us it would help. A lot. You could smite the hell out of any angel on the wrong side and eventually get Lucifer too. That way the Earth stays safe and six billion people don't die," Dean finished. Castiel knew he shouldn't go against it. This was written long ago to be fulfilled, butt now that it's here it has to be stopped. Castiel knew that as well.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N#2: **I hope you all liked it. I am planning for my chapters to be longer than this, but this was more of an intro that a true chapter. If you liked it and I should go on, please review and tell me! If there is something I could do better, by all means tell me! ~Alaya


End file.
